Moka Akashiya
'' This page is for Moka from anyones universe.'' Moka Akashiya (Outer) Moka Akashiya is the main female character in the Canon series Rosario + Vampire. She's a sealed S class (Shinso in the Manga) Vampire, with amazing abilitys when she's go's into her Unsealed state (this state is referred to as "Inner Moka"). In the Manga, she is the only known Shinso currently left. As Outer Moka, she has Pink hair and green eyes, as Inner Moka, she has silver hair with a red tint and red eyes. Moka Akashiya is a female Vampires, the most beautiful girl in Yokai Academy and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the yōkai realm. Exceptionally sweet and kind, Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, after ingesting his blood, and becomes addicted in doing so. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. 'Appearence' Considered by many to be the most beautiful girl in Yokai Academy, Moka is noted for her looks both inside and out of the Academy. Moka has long pink hair that reaches to her knees, big, bright green eyes and fair skin. She is usually seen in the academy's school uniform, which consists of a green suit jacket and patterned skirt. Though not usually seen carrying it, Moka sometimes carries around a tan breifcase which may or may not hold her school papers. She also wears the school's dress shoes and black knee socks to match. 'Personality' Cheerful and positive, Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy. She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations.While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of them being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends", despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an atraction towards Tsukune due to how delisious his blood is and would always ask to suck it. However, when Tsukune is tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. Over time, the more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings towards him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him when situations like this happen. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. Whenever Tsukune's mother mentioned how much he talks about her and likes her, she hugged him and even tried to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. She is very protective of him due to him just being a human and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. There's a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but are always interupted by the others in the craziest ways. Moka Akashiya (Inner) Inner Moka is Moka's other self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, and very prideful.She too becomes obsessed with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivarly' for Tsukune. 'Appearance' When the rosary around her neck is removed, the seal that keeps her true self is released. Moka reverts back to her original form, holding the same appearance as Outer Moka, the only difference is that her hair turns silver and her eyes become red and it also gains a slit in the middle. Her overall expression also becomes sharper and more stern. 'Personality' Her vampiric nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punished the monsters who dared pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permenately maim them. Her pride of being a vampire noble is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from'' ''Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yokai Academy. Despite her cold fighting nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from outright killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him and she and Outer Moka was sad over the tern of events and blamed herself over hurting him. Fanfictions Rosario + Vampire; Destiney Awaits ~Chu!~ In Destiney the Hedgehogs fanfiction, Rosario + Vampire; Destiney Awaits ~Chu!~ Moka plays the role of Destiney Aonos Grand-Mother. Inner Moka, how-ever, plays the role of Darangel Aonos Grand-mother. The two are still as young as they have looked before. She does give a well defined explanation about Destineys life, how she doesn't know about Darangel, why she's sealed, anything else about her, In the episode of ''Rosario + Vampire, Destiney Awaits ~chu!~ ''(Episode un-named). It appears that Destiney does have her grand-mothers big eyes, contrasted from her fathers cynicle beady eyes. Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires In Christinahorst.2018's fanfiction, at the beginning of the story, she has accidently bitten Courtney, who has become a vampire after that. In the second episode, she vows to protect Chris and Courtney while they leave to save Jamie, but she hasn't battled Lila or Luyisi. In the finale, Inner Moka accidently kills Chris while aiming for Lila, but later she is restored back to life. Relationship/Relatives *Kokoa Shuzen (younger half sister) *Kahlua Shuzen (older half sister) *Akua Shuzen (older step sister) *Akasha Bloodliver (Mother) *Issa Shuzen (Father) Gallery Bscap0008.jpg|Inner Moka Close Up. Dsfjbgkrjstdfh.jpg|Here I am, Inner Moka. Dfljgnfdlgnbh.jpg|Kicking Butt Time Depressedmoka.jpg|Hello again. Bscap0032.jpg|So you're the reason I have been awaken huh? Rosario vampire 15.jpg|What Are You Doing Kurumu? Bscap0660.jpg|Ready To Fight? Moka Akashiya.jpg|But I'm Afraid Of... Moka1.jpg|Well Look At The Time Class Is Done All Ready 2e814d05c5d7542cbdcab5019c38fe0ab375cc181.jpg|Just Doing My Work Screenshot2.PNG|Oh!What a surprise. Love-triangle-rosario-vampire-15190268-704-396.jpg|Ah,Tskune LolXD.jpg|KOKOA!GET AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE... Rosario-vampire 7054 top.jpg|Moka! Stop stealing the boys from me! 100px-0,225,0,225-Vampire_girl.jpg|Outer Moka and Inner Moka thCAPAROP2.jpg|Oh hi there... Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Shinsos Category:Vampires Category:Yokai Students Category:Akashiya Family